


Function

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Spock does not grasp the purpose of certain sexual activities.





	Function

“I do not see the purpose of this,” Spock says even as he watches Nyota’s hand slide between her legs with deep focus.  
  
“Physically, it’s no different than when you touch me.”  
  
“The act of sex is by and large meant to reproduce, even if each coupling does not produce offspring. The act of stimulating one’s own genitals seems extraneous and unnecessary when one has a partner.”  
  
“True…” Nyota drawls, sliding up onto her knees and kneeling in front of him, leaning in close. She keeps one hand between her legs and gently braces the other on his shoulder. “But sometimes you’re not always here, and I like to pretend that you are.”  
  
She breathes those words into his ear, and they have a terrible effect on him. Spock shudders deeply and presses his face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent and feeling the slight movement of her body as she chuckles.  
  
“I suppose I could learn to find the value in such activities.”  
  
“I’m sure you could,” Nyota purrs, gently pushing him back onto the bed. “Later. When you don’t have me here.” Now she takes her free hand and brushes it across his thighs.  
  
Spock shudders again.  
  
“Of course, Nyota.”  
  
-End


End file.
